Accio Love
by hiilsu-weasley-granger
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Ministry of Magic. que fue lo que paso durante el año que Hermione estuvo en Hogwarts sin sus dos mejores amigos, que hizo Ron para no alejarse se su gran amor. Entra y averígualo.


_**Accio Love**_

**Advertencia:** Si no has leído o apenas estas por terminar o lo estas iniciando el libro 7 de Harry Potter ni se te ocurra leer el fic, porque quedaras ciego de por vida y maldito hasta que lo leas completamente. No es juego porque al leer esto te enteraras de muchas cosas y no es divertido arruinar la trama de un buen libro por leer estas cosas.

Así que sobre aviso no hay engaño n_n.

Los personajes, lugares, objetos y canciones usadas en este fic no me pertenecen. Yo solamente las combino y uso para tener un poco de diversión.

**Sumario****:** Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la canción que lleva el nombre del fic. "Accio Love" pertenece al grupo Ministry of Magic, uno de los tantos grupos del Wizard Rock.

**Ra****ting:** T

**Gé****nero:** Comedia y romance

**Parejas:** R&H principalmente, un poco de H&G

* * *

Era primero de septiembre y todos los Weasleys, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, se encontraban en el andén 9 y ¾, listos para despedirse de las dos únicas personas que iban a regresar a Hogwarts después de la tan fatídica batalla. Habían sido 3 arduos meses de trabajo y recuperación. Porque no es fácil alejar a todos los fantasmas de una guerra y mucho menos si estuviste en el ojo del huracán.

Después de haber realizado los funerales y tributos a los caídos, la familia Weasley se encontraba en una gran depresión. El haber perdido a un hijo y hermano no era nada fácil. Harry y Hermione no querían estar en un momento tan familiar, por lo que habían decidido que se irían a vivir a Grimmauld Place para planear la búsqueda de los padres de Hermione, mientras que la familia Weasley se recuperaba. Pero la matriarca de la familia no dejó siquiera que le comentaran nada de eso, ya que les aseguro que no era necesario que se fueran porque ellos eran parte de la familia

Y eso era verdad, ya que ellos eran 2 hermanos más de los Weasley. Aunque pensándolo bien, no podían ser hermanos ya que si lo fueran no podrían estar con Ron y Ginny respectivamente.

Pero eso sería después.

En ese momento no había espaciomásque para la melancolía y sufrimiento.

Al estar ahí Hermione y Harry fueron de mucha ayuda, fueron el soporte de sus amigos. Por supuesto que estos no mostraban debilidad enfrente de toda la familia pero al estar a solas los cuatro, se rompían. Y no solo Ron y Ginny sino también Hermione y Harry ya que todos tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados tras la batalla.

Así estuvieron un mes entero, alejando un poco los fantasmas que todos tenían. Tras haber superado un poco lo que el final de la guerra les dejó, el trío dorado y los demás Weasley se dedicaron a ayudar a la profesora McGonagall, la cual se había convertido en la nueva directora del colegio, a reconstruir un poco el castillo que durantetantos años fue su hogar.

Y ahora, de vuelta en el andén 9 y ¾, se encontraban todos despidiendo a Ginny y Hermione, las cuales se iban a cruzar su séptimo curso. Todos estaban muy alegres porque volvían a las andadas, pero eso no les quitaba tristeza a las parejitas que se iban formando.

-Ginny, cuando lleguen me mandas una lechuza- decía la Sra. Weasley abrazando muy fuerte a su hija.

-Si mamá no te preocupes, estaremos bien-. Contestó la menor de los Weasley.

-Y tú Hermione, demuéstrales porqué eres el premio anual- era el turno de Hermione de ser sofocada por los efusivos abrazos de la Sra. Weasley.

-Mamá no digas esas cosas, todo el mundo mágico sabe que mi cuñadita es la mejor bruja de su generación.- Parecía que a Ginny no se le olvidaba que su mejor amiga quería a su tonto hermano, así queno desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para sonrojar a los dos y **tal** como esperaba esto fue lo que pasó. La cara de Hermione hacía juego con las orejas y cabello de su todavía mejor amigo. -En verdad yo no sé por qué se siguen sonrojando si toda la familia y conocidos sabemos que ustedes dos se aman, pero son muy cabezotas para decírselos-.

-Ginny ya déjalos-. Harry por su parte tampoco desaprovechaba la oportunidad de burlarse, pero éste no era momento para eso; pensó mejor las cosas y decidió que las bromas disimuladas podían animar un poco el ambiente-. Creo que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó al ponerlos en Griffyndor pero bueno, mejor suban al tren o sino las dejará.

-Sí, apresúrense, vamos-. Molly Weasley estaba a punto de empujar a las dos chicas pero se dio cuentas que estas no se movían ni un centímetro de Ron ni de Harry, y por lo que expresaban sus caras no querían separarse de ellos. Por lo que decidió dejarles unos minutos a solas-. Arthur porque no llevas a Bill, Fleur, y Charlie a que vean la locomotora, Percy, George, ayuden a las chicas a subir sus baúles al vagón, yo mientras tantoiré a mandarle una lechuza a Minerva.

-Pero mamá ya nos vamos- refutó Ginny.

-Todavía quedan 15 minutos más para que el tren parta- Ron en ese instante iba a contradecir a su madre pero fue incapaz ya que todos se encontraban caminando en diferentes direcciones para hacer lo que Molly Weasley les había indicado.

-Creo que tu mamá nos dio un momento para podernos despedir- confirmó Hermione, un poco apenada y viendo a su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló en ese momento ya que por una parte los dos cabezotas mas grandes del mundo -lo cual es muy cierto-, se apenaban mucho al tener demostraciones de cariño enfrente de otras personas que no fueran Harry y Ginny, y estando en ese instante en el anden, en el cual había muchos curiosos que no les quitaban los ojos de encima a los 'héroes del mundo mágico', los sonrojaba mucho.

Por otro lado, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, tenía miedo de que en 5 minutos pasara de ser el niño que vivió, al niño que desapareció, al verse forzado a huir de la furia de los Hermanos Weasley por cuidar de Ginny. Pero un par de labios sobre su boca lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y ya no supo nada más que ese beso. Era lo mejor que podía obtener de esos 15 minutos extras, la despedida.

Ron estaba a punto de interrumpirlos pero un par de brazos lo detuvo. No era necesario saber de quien eran esos brazos que se encontraban alredor de su cintura.

Ronald Billius Weasley no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que demostrara abiertamente sus sentimientos pero en ese momento no le importó un pepino eso. Se volteó para poder mirar directamente a esos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, princesa-. Últimamente la relación entre Ron y Hermione había mejorado mucho pero todavía no eran capaces de dar el siguiente paso. Estos avances constaban de abrazos y besos furtivos, al igual que palabras lindas, convirtiéndose así Hermione en la "princesa" de Ron y éste en el "caballero negro" de ella.

-Y yo a ti, mi caballero negro-. Hermione se inclinaba lentamente hacia Ron.

Éste al estar un poco más familiarizado con los sentimientos y sensaciones que le provocaba su castaña amiga, sabía como reaccionar a estos momentos, por lo que él también se acercaba lentamente a ella para poder culminar ese beso de despedida que tanto anhelaban los dos.

_Extrañare estos momentos tan maravillosos…_pensó Hermione al estar a centímetros de los labios del pelirrojo. Al mismo tiempo, Ron pensaba: _No podré sobrevivir sin sus besos, y tampoco sin ella…amo como el tiempo se detiene, su aliento rozándome…..y esta sensación hermosa que es besarla._ Los dos ya se encontraban en un hermoso y placentero beso. Disfrutando de los últimos momentos que tenían juntos antes de volverse a ver dentro de un par de meses en las vacaciones de Navidad o en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

-Ginny, no crees que Hermione y Ron hacen una hermosa pareja-.

Las dos parejas se separaron. Ginny lo hizo delicadamente dejando un poco sonrojado y aturdido a su novio; Harry y ella sí eran pareja, ya que a diferencia de la castaña y el pelirrojo, Harry al comprobar que Ginny y toda su familia se encontraban en un mejor estado anímico, decidió pedirle permiso al padre de ésta para poder ser su novio. Y éste era el resultado de su valentía como todo un Griffyndor.

Por otro lado Ron y Hermione brincaron al escuchar la voz de su querida amiga Luna. Y los dos regresaron al color habitual que últimamente tenían, cuando estaban juntos.

-Si Luna, pero creo que primero revive Voldemort antes de que estos dos se decidan a hacer oficial esas muestras de cariño.- Se burló Ginny.

El comentario de Ginny provocó en el trío un ligero estremecimiento y que del sonrojo tan notorio se volvieran un par de fantasmas por lo pálido al pensar en la posibilidad de que Tom Riddle regresara de la tumba. Los tres se miraron disimuladamente y el silencio reinó. Pero como ya era costumbre Luna lo rompió.

-Pero en mi opinión dos personas que dan esta muestra de afecto, y se besan como si la vida se les fuera en ello son una pareja, y más ellos, que tienen 7 años tratándose como un matrimonio de 30 años.- afirmó Luna

Los comentarios de la rubia siempre lograban sacar una carcajada a más de uno. En ésta ocasión a todos los Weasley, que ya se acercaban y lograron escuchar las ultimas palabras de la Ravenclaw y del mismo Harry quien afirmaba eso con asentimiento de cabeza, ya que él fue testigo de sus tan famosas peleas.

Aunquelos comentarios también lograban incomodar a una que otra persona, y obviamente esas personas eran de quienes todos se reían. Este par se encontraba con la mirada gacha pero con las manos entrelazadas, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

La señora Weasley viendo en el dilema en que se encontraba su hijo y próxima nuera, decidió intervenir.

-Luna cariño que gusto verte-. Saludó Molly

-Gracias Sra. Weasley…-

-Molly, dime Molly cariño, que me siento vieja con lo de señora.-

-Está bien Molly, pero creo que ha de tener alguno que otro torposolo alrededor de la cabeza…

-¿Qué es un…- empezaba a preguntar Molly cuando fue interrumpida por su hijo George.

-¿Qué tal tu padre? Veo que repararon la impresora- ésta última pregunta se refería a los ejemplares del quisquilloso que se encontraban en la mano de la ojiazul.

-No, todavía no. Estos son ejemplares antiguos, me ayudan a recordar a mi mamá.- Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al ver la tranquilidad con la que Luna hablaba de su madre muerta. El silbato del Expreso de Hogwarts pitó en ese momento, por lo que la señora Weasley apremió a las muchachas.

Luna ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndose al vagón que compartirían. Las otras dos se terminaban de despedir de los presentes.

-Compañero, la voy a extrañar mucho- decía Ron mientras observaba a su princesa despedirse de los demás.

-Y yo igual compañero- Ron frunció el ceño -no me refiero a Hermione, bueno sí, pero extrañare más a Ginny-. Corrigió rápidamente Harry.

Terminaron la conversación cuando veían como empezaban a subirse al tren sus chicas.

-Compañero ¿qué te parece un último beso de despedida?- A Harry no le dio tiempo de contestarle a Ron ya que este jalaba a Hermione para plantarle un efusivo beso. Harry no se quedó atrás y también agarró a Ginny del brazo y le volteó para despedirse por última vez de su novia.

Las dos parejas se quedaron en su burbuja de amor hasta que sintieron que el tren avanzaba, se separaron y se dijeron un rápido adiós con la mano. Las chicas se fueron al compartimiento que compartían con Luna y Neville, el cual había llegado mientras la ultima escena se desarrollaba.

Harry y Ron empezaron a correr junto al vagón hasta que no pudieron más y se quedaron viendo como se alejaba el tren escarlata que tantos recuerdos tenían sobre sus años escolares.

Parecía que Harry ni Ron no podían expresar lo que sentían. Los dos estaban muy tristes por la partida de las chicas. Con una simple mirada del uno al otro pudieron comprobar que la tristeza se convertía en lagrimas, no fueron necesarias las palabras en ese momento, con una simple palmada en el hombro se dijeron lo que con palabras no podían.

Y así se quedaron por un largo tiempo, viendo como desaparecía por el horizonte, tan majestuoso transporte conteniendo las causantes de esas pequeñas lágrimas.

* * *

_**Agradezcamos a mi BETA LexaLaneLK y a mi otra BETA (que fue sin querer queriendo) GrangeWeasley por ayudarme a que este fic inicie y a que me den animos a seguir**_

_**¿Ya llegaste hasta aqui?**_  
_**¿Se te quemaron los ojos?**_  
_**Pues no creo que tampoco las manos**_  
_**Un review es un aplauso o abucheo para el escritor (segun sea el caso)...**_

_**Por los que les pido un pequeño comentario no lleva mas de 5 minutos por favor *carita de perro abandonado***_

|

\/  
\/


End file.
